Death Hurts
by LiLSexiE1
Summary: Does anyone think I should continue with this? Please let me know!
1. Locked In

********Sitting here, eating a peanut butter and fluff sandwhich, trying to figure out what to do with my Lizzie McGuire obsession...hope you like the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Lizzie McGuire characters belong to me. Anyone else I mention I probably made up.   
  
Note: This story is from Lizzie's point of view!**********  
  
  
Chapter One: Locked In   
  
"Hey guys." Miranda said as she approached Gordo and I.   
  
"Hi Miranda." I said. I closed my locker and looked at Gordo, he was still putting things inside his neat locker. He was always well organized. I then looked to Miranda.  
"Did you guys hear the rumor about there being a serial killer in our school?" She asked. "That is like, so freaky!"   
  
"What?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean a serial killer? Isn't that someone who like really kills people!?"   
  
Gordo closed his locker and gave us both the "are you crazy?" look. "Lizzie, there is no serial killer in our school."   
  
Beep. The intercom came on, "Students, please come to the auditorium for an emergency assembly."   
  
"Really Gordo?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.   
  
"I bet its about the spray paint on the cafeteria wall, not a killer." He replied.   
  
Miranda raised an eye brow, "Sure it is."   
  
We all walked to the auditorium and found seats.  
  
"Ahem," The principal cleared his throat and began to speak. "I'm sure this is all a big hoax, but it is by rule that we lock the school doors and keep  
you here until there is no more warning of a serial killer on campus."   
  
I looked around, half of the school gasps while the other half acted like this was just some kind of joke. I hoped it was a joke.   
  
"Now school ends in about ten minutes, so when the bell rings, please report to the cafeteria where sleeping bags and pillows have been set up for you. Claim your sleeping place and then feel free to go anywhere besides outside, or my office." p  
And with that said, the principal turned off the microphone and walked off the auditorium stage. Everyone looked at each other anxiously and confused.  
"Told you Gordo." Miranda crossed her arms and smiled. How could she smile? Does the word serial killer mean anything to her?   
  
"Maybe we should go claim our sleeping bags?" Gordo suggested.   
  
"Good idea," I agreed. "This is freaking me out, let's go."   
  
Miranda, Gordo and I walked to the cafeteria. I walked over to a corner where three sleeping bags laid perfectly together. As if they were set up just for us.  
  
"Perfect." I said, picking up the piece of paper on the sleeping bag. I wrote on it "Lizzie McGuire." Gordo and Miranda did the same, only using their names on their sleeping bags.   
  
"Well, now that we have a place to sleep tonight, what do you want to do?" Miranda asked.   
  
"How can you be so calm?" I asked her. "There is a serial killer out there somewhere! He could even be in this school right now! What if we all die? What if..."   
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo interrupted me. "Calm down, I'm sure we will be alright." He flashed me a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thanks Gordo," I said. "But I'm still scared." 


	2. Love Kills

Note: This chapter contains blood and sexuality....................  
  
  
Chapter 2: Love Kills  
"Let's go for a walk or something, so that we can take our minds off this." Miranda suggested.  
  
"Good...idea." I managed to say. I was so scared, getting even more scared every minute.  
  
Miranda and I started walking away. I noticed Gordo wasn't following. I turned around.  
  
"Gordo!" I said. "Let's go."  
  
He looked at me. "I'm coming, I was just thinking about stuff." He walked over to us.  
  
Miranda and I exchanged confused looks.   
  
"If you say so." I responded. "Let's go."  
Gordo, Miranda and I walked out of the cafeteria. We walked down the hall, we saw a few other groups of kids walking around. Some people were having a good time, some were scared out of their mind, and some were just calm. I knew I was pretty scared. Suddenly, the lights went out.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's okay Lizzie, it's just the lights." Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, it's all okay Gordo...we are only in the dark with a serial killer." Miranda said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Let's just find somewhere to hang out until the power comes back." I suggested.  
  
Miranda and Gordo nodded. We walked down the hall past classrooms. Kids were gathered in a lot of them. We reached the Drama room, no one was in there. Therefore, we decided that thats where we could hang out for a while.  
  
Gordo walked in first and sat on a couch. Miranda and I followed. Miranda sat next to Gordo.  
  
"You guys," I said. "What if the killer is hiding in this room?" I looked around for a minute.  
  
"Lizzie, no one is in here!" Miranda got up. She walked around the room looking. "See nothing." She walked over to the costume closet. She opened the door, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as a bloody body fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh my god!" I shouted. "Oh my god, oh no, oh my god."  
  
Miranda quickly ran over to me. I grabbed her arm and walked quickly towards the door. "Come on Gordo."  
  
Gordo followed us and we walked out. He slammed the door behind us.   
  
"The killer, he's inside." Miranda said. I could see her shaking and trembling. I was shaky too.  
  
"We have to get away from this room." I said.   
  
I started walking down the hall, my arm hooked with Mirandas. We ran into a classroom and turns around waiting for Gordo...  
  
"Gordo?" I looked out into the hall, he wasn't there. I closed the door anyway.  
  
"Lizzie?" I turned around and looked at Miranda.  
  
"He's not here. I'm sure he just had to go to the bathroom or something?" I said. I don't know how I became the comforting one, I was scared shitless.   
  
A few minutes later the door opened. It was Gordo.  
  
"Gordo!" I smiled. "We were so worried what happened?"  
  
"I just...had to go to the bathroom. And I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have let me." He said.  
  
"He's right. We wouldn't have let him be by himself." Miranda said. She layed down on the rug with her hands under her head. "I'm going to take a nap." She closed her eyes and dosed off to sleep.  
  
I looked at Gordo.   
  
"Lizzie?" He said. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course." I answered.  
  
He walked up to me and took my hands and held them. "Lizzie, now that our lives are in danger, and we don't know what's going to happen, I need to tell you this."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He pulled me closer to him so that our bodies touched. "I love you Lizzie. I love you as more than a best friend. I love you so much, and I just needed to tell you that."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I loved him too, and I knew it, but I never would admit to it. I guess now was my chance.  
  
"I love you too." I admitted to him.  
  
He smiled.   
  
I wrapped my arms around him. I was so happy. Then I remember about the killer.  
  
"Gordo, I'm so scared." I said.  
  
"Don't be." He responded. "Just forget about it for a while."  
  
He leaned towards me and our lips met. We kissed for a few minutes and then his lips traveled to my neck. I tilted my head back. The next thing I knew, our clothes had come off and I was having the most pleasure I have ever had in my life.  
  
"What the?" Miranda rubbed her eyes and looked again. "Am I having a nightmare or something?"  
  
"Shut up!" I heard Gordo say, as he stayed on top of me. The pleasure turned to guilt when I saw Mirandas face.  
  
Gordo leaned over and grabbed his pants. He reached into his pants pocket and took out a gun. He aimed it at Miranda and shot.  
  
"Oh my god!" I screamed. I tried to get away from Gordo but he stayed on top of me, putting himself inside of me. "Stop! Stop! Stop!..." I screamed over and over and over.  
  
Finally, he stopped and I felt a warm release inside of my body. After that he pulled out and stood up. I closed my eyes and started to cry. I could hear Gordo getting dressed. I just laid there, naked and in pain. I was so scared to open my eyes. Gordo had just killed Miranda. Gordo was the so called 'serial killer'.   
  
I laid there shaking until I felt a warm hand on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Gordo. He dropped my clothes next to me. I took them and put them back on slowly. I was shaking so much. I closed my eyes again. I didn't want to see what was around me.  
  
"Lizzie, lets go." I heard Gordo say.  
  
I opened my eyes. He was kneeling down next to me.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said. "How could you shoot Miranda like that?"  
  
"You mean how could I shoot Miranda, Ethan, Larry, Kate, and a bunch of other people too?" He asked.  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
"Miranda and Ethan always got in the way of us getting together. The rest of them just pissed me off." He explained.  
  
"Gordo, this isn't like you. This is insane." I cried.  
  
"Lizzie, come with me. Be my girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
"Gordo! You are going to be in jail for this."  
  
"Lizzie, I'll ask you one more time." He said in a calm tone. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"Wrong answer." Gordos eyes met mine as he aimed his gun at me. 


End file.
